1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a motion recognition system and method that may recognize a motion of a user using sensing data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there has been increased interest in tangible games. A method of recognizing a motion of a user using a sensor may also be used for such tangible games.
In tangible games, since a recognized user's motion may be reflected in an object displayed on a screen, the user's satisfaction may vary depending on the recognition rate of the user's motion. Accordingly, research has thus been conducted toward increasing a user's satisfaction.